Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-30500255-20170822164539
''Blow Your Mind (MWAH): ''I was not expecting this song to be on, but I'm loving it! The dance is a little easy, but that's alright! The background is very pretty too, kinda give me an "All About Us" vibe. Can't wait to see the full cover.' I would rate: 9/10.' ''Beep Beep I'm A Sheep: ''Honestly, I was not expecting this either. This song is more of the "goofy side" of Just Dance. The dance is kinda boring. It's cool that they wanted to put songs by other Youtubers in, but that means a bunch of other songs would be like that. Not the biggest fan for this one. I rate it: 4/10. ''Dharma: ''The background is so amazing. It's giving "Hey Boy, Hey Girl" and "Lean On" vibe. I've never heard of this song, but I'm loving it right now. I'm in love with the dance as well! The coach is very cool as well. I know I'll be jamming to this one a lot. I hope the rest of the chereo is as amazing as the preview. I rate it a 9.5/10. ''Waka Waka (This Time For Africa): ''I knew that this song would be these coaches, and honestly, I'm living for this chereo! This was not how I expecting the dance, but I'm loving it. The background is very lovely, it gives me a "Cheap Thrills" and "Am I Wrong" vibe. The dance is really fun to dance to, and I can see myself dancing to this one as soon as I get the game. Can't wait for the rest of the dance! Also, this dance is finally in the game after about 5 years! Thank goodness! I would rate it: 10/10. ''Despacito: ''First, I would like to say how weird it is hearing this song in Just Dance, after hearing the English version of this song. The dance doesn't really fit the song to be honest. I was expecting something faster and upbeat. But it's not horrible. The background is really nice. The coaches give me a huge "Cheerleader" vibe though. Honestly, I was expecting better. I would rate this at a: 6.5/10. ''Blue (Da Ba Dee): ''This track is making me feel so many different emotion. First, the cover does not compare well with the original version of the song. But, all the covers aren't... the best (like Toxic). But, I am happy it's finally in the game. However, I'm disappointed at the chereography. I wish it was something faster and more upbeat and jumpy. I'm kinda sad about that. I would rate it at a: 6/10. ''Swish Swish: ''Honestly, I loved the song since it came out, and I'm living that it's in the game now! Katy Perry's comeback! The costumes are so cool. I like how it isn't all 4 girls like most of the other Katy Perry tracks in the series. I'm living for this chereography. I'm dying though that they used the move the Backpack Kid did on SNL. I know Just Dance likes to take "hit moves" and input them in the song, like the "dab" gold move in Chiwawa - Alternative or the "whip" in Am I Wrong. But, I'm happy that they used to move and I would of died if they didn't. I think this is my favorite preview out of the whole game so far. I can see myself playing this as my first song. Thank you Just Dance! I rate this as a solid 10/10 I hope my opinions on the previews didn't hurt anyone. Thank you :)